


The princess and his knight.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Good Younger Sibling Sam, High School AU, M/M, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy realises the connection between his big brother and Dean's best friend Castiel. And, obviously, he just HAS to do something as Dean obviously wont himself.<br/>So, he does what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The princess and his knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from Tumblr:  
> (the age gap of Dean and Sam is biggef here. Sam is 5, Dean + Cas are 15)
> 
>  
> 
> (this was my first oneshot, ah,)

I knock on the Winchester's door, as I was coming over to hang out with Dean. The door opens and what I get welcomed to is a young boy with floppy hair and a bright smile. Sam, or "Sammy" as Dean says.  
"Hiya Cas!" He smiles, a toy gun in his hands,"Dee said you were coming!"  
I giggle and walk in, closing the door after me.  
"Hiya bud," I chuckle, patting the boy on the head. "Gabriel says hi," I say, handing Sam a bag of sweets which Gabriel wanted to give to him.  
Sammy smiles widely. "Thanks!" He walks over to the kitchen and puts it on the table.  
I go into the living room and see a shirtless Dean, only in pyjama trousers. "Classy my friend," I sit down next to him.  
He chuckles. "Heya Cas,"  
He grabs his shirt and puts it on.  
"Well, dude. I was enjoying the scene," I wink.  
He nudges me and rolls his eyes with an obvious smile.  
"No homo though," I add, giggling.  
We put on a film and sit close to each other. 

Sam comes into the room later on and sees us. We had fallen asleep and our bodies were tangled together, our arms as one and we rested our heads on each other.  
Sam pouts and walks over, pushing us both. "Dee! Cassy!" The 5 year old whines. We both open our eyes and we sit up. I rub my eyes and see myself basically cuddled up to Dean. I move over and take an intake of breath.  
"Hey..Sam,"  
"Cassy! Can you two please play with me?"  
Dean sighs but when Sam gives us puppy dog eyes, we give in. I nod and so does Dean.  
"Great! Cassy you're the princess and Dean you're the knight that saves him and you both fall in love!" 

I look at Dean and laugh. When I look back at Sam he has a big pout on his face and his hands are crossed. "I'm waiting, Castiel," He pouts. "And I have a princess crown for you and I even have a dress," He grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs. I come back down in a skirt and crown, with makeup over my face which was done by Sam.

When I enter the room, on my own, Dean bursts out laughing and wolf whistles. I stick my middle finger up at him. "Asshole," I laugh.  
"Give us a twirl, hottie," He teases and stands up.  
I walk over to him and laugh, twirling around. "Do I make a pretty princess, babe?" I wink.  
Before he can answer Sam walks in with a toy sword, toy gun and a toy sheild.  
"Dean." He says in a tough voice. He points in front of him and pouts. "Here!"  
Dean laughs a little and walks over.  
Sam gets a little stool and steps on it. He gives Dean all the toys and smiles.  
"There you're the knight now! Alright! So Cassy the princess is in distress, a dragon is not letting him out the castle and its your job to save him!!!" Sam giggles and gets off the stool, running over to me.  
I stand on the stool, in which Sam had ordered me to do, and I look over the "kingdom."

I put my hand on my heart and flip my hair out of my face, "Oh dear knight, I am stuck in this castle! Oh Dear, I am so frightened. My dear heart is broken. I do not know how long I can stand this. I need a strong knight to save me, who I can love and kiss all night," I say, in a whimpery voice. I pucker my lips, "If a knight saved me right now, I'd kiss the life out of him. I need a hero," I say, trying my best not to laugh so Sam could have some fun.  
I gasp seeing my 'knight', "Oh! Someone has come to my saftey, Dear Knight of my kingdom. I am here!"

Dean runs over and pretends to fight monsters of the ground, hitting the air with his sword. He uses his shield. He uses the gun also. He climbs up the sofa. "I'm almost there my princess, I shall save you from the evil dragon."  
Sam runs over to Dean, making noises. "Im the dragon! Raw!" He giggles and pretends to attack Dean.  
Dean smiles and tickes Sam. "I need to defeat you so I can save the princess!!!"  
Sam giggles, filling the room with his laughter. He lies down. "I am defeafed," He smiles widely, a toothy grin. 

Dean smiles, picks Sam up, and laughs. "I defeated you! Now I get my princess,"  
I watch them both with a smile on my face. I call out, "Oh Prince, come collect me! I am so frightend. I love your bravery prince."  
Dean puts Sam down and walks on over. He goes on one knee and takes my hand. "Come here, princess," he smirks. I step down. "Oh Prince!!!"  
He stands up and we look into each others eye.  
"Oh princess!!" He smiles. "I'm so glad I saved you,"  
We look at each other, trying not to laugh. 

Sam looks at us and pouts. "Guys! You have to kiss! I said that, didnt I? Didnt I?"  
I look at Dean and then Sam. "No Sam. I'm not going to kiss your brother,"  
Sam walks over and looks up at us. "Please? Pleassee? Because Dee said he would want to kiss you and love you and cuddle you, he told me that. He did," Sam smiles, smiling a toothy grin at Dean as to say 'You're welcome'  
He walks out of the room with that grin glued to his face, shutting the door as he goes.

I look at Dean and bite my lip. "D..Did you really say that?" I ask, with a small smile on my face and my eyes with a tint of hope.  
Dean sighs and nods, stepping away. "I'm never telling Sam anthing again. That was my biggest secret ever, now I'm going to have no friends. You're going to leave me and hate me for being gay, you'll tell the whole school and everyone will poke fun at me and y-"  
I shake my head and walk closer to Dean, I put my hands on his head and I pull him to me. "Shut up," I put our lips together.  
He seems suprised but starts to kiss back. I wrap my arms around his waist and I pull him into me. He moves his arms around my neck and gets as close as he could.  
My back hits the wall and the kiss gets rougher, both of us moving our lips together in unison. The kiss was releasing emotions that us two had kept locked away. Our lips moved as one and our eyes were shut tight.

The princess and his knight kissed away and the dragon walked back into the room. "Finally!" The floppy haired wing-man smiled. Sam had set this whole thing up so that Dean would stop complaining and just get with Cassy, or whatever "getting with" meant, already.


End file.
